Find Your Way Back
by karone-sakura
Summary: Harry Potter must train in order to defeat Voldemort but when his new teacher decides he needs to go away... How will this effect Harry when he is sent to a different dimension in order to learn the impossible? Will he ever get back to his own dimension


_**Find Your Way Back.

* * *

**_

_Summary: Harry Potter must train in order to defeat Voldemort but when his new teacher decides he needs to go away... How will this effect Harry when he is sent to a different dimension in order to learn the impossible? Will he ever get back to his own dimension in time?

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Harry Potter. I just own whatever characters I may add. So please don't sue me! I'm poor!

* * *

_

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**Spells**

_/Parseltongue /

* * *

_

**Prologue:**

A dark haired young man stood before his blond haired teacher. Emerald eyes met crystal blue. They are in a large classroom they had declared there own upon arriving back at Hogwarts. They have been in this room for days. Only stopping the training to eat and sleep. Voldemort had returned one month ago and with that brought on new problems.

"Your doing very well Harry Potter." The blond haired woman spoke.

"Thank you Ms. Blazonclaw." Harry Potter bowed to his teacher.

"You have been doing rather well these last few weeks. In another year or two you'll be able to take on the Dark Lord." Harry sat down with his teacher.

"I still can't believe Professor Dumbledore finally let me get some training." Harry said as he picked up a tray of food that appeared.

"Harry... There is something you should know. Something Dumbledore doesn't want you to know." Ms Blazonclaw announced after a brief moment of silence.

"I'm right aren't I..." Harry said before turning to look out one of the large windows.

"To not trust Dumbledore?" Ms. Blazonclaw asked.

"He's gotten to old... and has thought too much like a dark lord... Hasn't he?" Harry looked at his teacher.

"Within the next month I am going to have him retire and take over as Headmistress of the school. I've already talked to Professor McGonagall." Ms Blazonclaw revealed.

"And the Ministry?" Harry asked from his place at the window with a sandwich in his right hand.

"I've already talked to Minister Fudge. He is willing to admit the Dark Lord's return if and only if Dumbledore retires. Minister Fudge seems to trust me so I will do his bidding for now." Ms Blazonclaw.

"What will happen to me?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Fudge will support you in any way he can. Including letting you take different classes and not have to worry about any tests until Voldemort is gone. After that you should take your OWL's and NEWT's. He doesn't want you to waste your time on those and you may not need them should you lose..." Ms Blazonclaw informed him.

"What kind of classes will I be taking?" Harry continued to ask.

"The basics mostly. Potions, Arithmancy, Charms, Legilimency, Medical Magic, Occlumency, Transfiguration, Animagus training, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Each teacher will do one on one with you and you will be able to interact with the other students. You will be staying here each summer until the deed is done." Ms. Blazonclaw said.

"Professor Dumbledore kept something from me didn't he..." Harry heard what Ms Blazonclaw had been leading to.

"Yes... There was a prophecy made when you were but a child. Personally I don't believe prophecy's but Dumbledore does and Voldemort as well. Neither shall live while the other is alive. Or something along those lines. Never did get the wording right." Ms. Blazonclaw smirked slightly.

"I figured that would be the case. I even started to figure that out in my first year. I just never said anything about it." Harry looked down tiredly.

"Not all of your training will be here Harry. From now on Harry I want you to call me by my first name. We will be equals because once your done training here... I will be sending you to my dimension." Ms Blazonclaw told him.

Harry looked up sharply. A different dimension? She is not from this world... Which would explain a lot of things. Including how she knew how to save Cedric in the graveyard. Who is she really? What does she want? Only time will tell...

* * *

**A/N** Well this is a short prologue to just set everything up. I know there are a lot of questions to be answered but I promise in the next chapter almost all of them will be answered. This chapter was just to pull ya'll in. Please review. Your reviews help me write. No flames and please let me know if this sounds like something you've read before. I really don't want to have this story taken down after only one chapter. Thanks a lot. Ciao for now.

**Karone**

PS: I know its mostly dialog and I'm telling you now... I will not be doing that again. It was only for this chapter so don't complain about it. I know what I'm doing.


End file.
